Indescribable Night
by SgtRL-3
Summary: At one night, Elsa and her lovely Crown Princess decided to sleep in one bed together just like she was a little girl. However, the Queen's sister Anna who was beside them found her niece was doing something strange...A lesbian threesome with Elsanna and OC.


"How do you read the book so late? Go back to sleep." Seeing the little princess who looked at a novel under the lamp, the Queen patted her daughter's shoulder gently.

"I won't go back if you don't give me a good night kiss, mom."

"You are really like a child..." Elsa gently kissed her daughter's cheek. "Come on, grow up, you are fourteen years old, and you have to be an adult in three years." The Queen's face was filled with the expression "I really can't help you" and closed the book in her hand.

It seemed that this was just another night that is common between mother and daughter - if there was no such thing.

"Mom?" Sigrid called her mother silently.

"What? Don't tell me you want to sleep with me tonight... how old are you..."

Hearing this, the princess was holding it for a second, then there was a faint flush on her face - "How was it guessed by mother..." For her own broken shackles, she just gently nodded.

"Well, aunt Anna will sleep with me tonight. If you don't mind, how about the three of us sleeping together?"

The princess didn't answer, just followed Elsa into the room, and Anna had already waited there early. After the paraffin candle on the bed was burned out, the Queen's bedroom was shrouded in the starlight of the summer night. Sleeping on the side of the window, Sigrid's as beautiful as her mother's pale blonde hair, and it seems to be shining like a star.

After that, no one knows how long it took, and Anna seemed to hear a gentle female whisper. At first she thought it was just a dream, but as the voice became louder and more frequent, she couldn't help but wake up and try to figure out what was going on. Elsa was also awakened by her daughter's voice at the same time. She opened her eyes in confusion and put her hand on Sigrid's shoulder. The daughter who was scared immediately shuddered and turned over.

"Hey, what have you been doing..."

The little princess seemed to want to pretend that nothing happened. She quickly said, "Nothing happened, you are really too sensitive." At the same time, by starlight, Elsa and Anna clearly saw her bloody red face.

"Don't lie. Tell me honestly: What did you do?" The Queen deliberately questioned her daughter with a harsh tone. Unexpectedly, Sigrid suddenly burst into tears. The Queen was there for a moment, didn't know how to deal with it. Fortunately, her sister thought of how to get rid of it. "Hey, Sissi, is it something that adults and people who are about to become adults will do?" The little princess did not speak and nodded lightly. "So, let me and Elsa teach you the knowledge and techniques in this area?"

The Queen took the call at this time. "Do not endure this kind of thing alone. It may be more helpful to talk to us." Every word she said made her daughter's cheeks more blushing.

"Mom, do you know that what are... What are you doing?" Sigrid said with a sullen face. The Queen did not answer, but gently held her daughter's hand and led her to the triangle. "Don't say it..." Elsa began to twitch her fingers in her body, watching the little princess blushing against her shoulders, and the Queen seemed to smile with confidence. She carefully inserted her fingers into her daughter's fjord of love, with two fingers in it deliberately stimulating the most sensitive places.

At this time, Sigrid's brain could not figure out what the hell happened completely. That she was just as usual, wants to quietly let her feel of instigation get more smooth, and the result has actually developed to the present step? "My one and only biological mother rubbing her fingers into my most ulterior part? Anyway, it feels really unexpected... comfortable. It would be better if I don't struggle... Mom really understands my mind." Anna also used her lips to stimulate the bumps in front of her sister's breasts simultaneously. The bursts of numbness on the chest made Elsa's fingertips reciprocate at a slower speed. She even felt that her nipples might have flowed a few drops of milk.

"Ah...Mom...I am going to..." When Elsa heard the voice of her daughter near the climax, she suddenly took her hand and got two fingers pulled it out together.

"What? Why stopped?"

The Queen just gently scraped the nose of her daughter with the index finger covered with the little princess's love juice: "Okay, it's time for you to practice. Go and practice with your aunt."

The little princess took off Anna's pajamas in a couple of times, only to see Anna's pink skin and her breasts that seemed plumper than hers. Sigrid's Emerald pupils became dark green because of this picture. The little princess who was familiar with the pleasure that the mother had just given her slowly teased and made the inner wall of Anna's body shrink more intensely. At the same time, the Queen also used her lips to lick the sensitive area of her daughter. From time to time, she stretched her tongue and flicked the small nuclei around the depths of the jungle.

And then the Queen's tongue suddenly reached the vagina of her daughter without warning, licking the princess's tight inner wall and the slightly sweet, colorless liquid. Somehow, she associates herself and Anna from her own daughter. It was also the feeling that they enjoyed each other's physical pleasure at the time.

Elsa silently thought: "My daughter is just like me when she is young, shy, ignorant... but as soon as she understands the essentials of this, she's like a machine that makes pleasure for her partner on the bed. I hope she will be like me with Anna or Hans when she grows up... to satisfy each other's sensuality."

"Elsa..." Anna may still want to say something, but at this point consciousness has become a mess - she can't stand it anymore. In that short moment, a stimulating nerve electrical signal was introduced into her mind. Anna bowed her body and vented her accumulated pleasure for a long time. After a few seconds, the girl who stimulated her suddenly violently twitched. The violent convulsions and uncontrollable climax caused the two to slam on the sky-blue sheets after a brief excitement. The queen lying on the side quietly looking at the two turned around and looked over.

"...what happened?"

"Now you know what it would be like of becoming a woman?"

"This... isn't this a dream?"

The Queen took her daughter's cheek slowly and whispered. "Of course not. Let's sleep first. When we have a chance, let's practice again."

After hearing this sentence, the little princess who had just recovered from the orgasm was shyly squatting there and couldn't say a word. After a moment she replied: "Okay, Mom. I hope that you will bring me the same much pleasure next time. Just let me be in an active position, okay?"


End file.
